


Stronger Than You Look

by wispmother



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Shameless Smut, arin didnt realize dan was so strong, the internet is for porn, vaguely based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispmother/pseuds/wispmother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ever so loosely based on a prompt given on tumblr -- anon asked for fic exploring the possibilities of Dan being stronger than he looks. (sorry anon, it devolved into dominant!Dan porn. at least i got the sex part right!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than You Look

“You’re a lot stronger than you look,” Arin whispered, dark and low as he watched Dan through heavy-lidded eyes. Dan grinned back, pressing eager kisses to Arin’s neck without a word, his arms gripping the younger man tighter, as if trying to make sure they lived up to his observation. Dan’s kisses quickly traveled downward, finding the point where neck becomes shoulder then detours into collarbones and he traced little bites there, scraping against sensitive skin because Dan wanted, needed to prove he’s strong in all sorts of ways.

Arin took in a shuddering breath that caught deep in his throat when Dan scooped him up, holding his heavier body close to his leaner one. The sudden show of dominance sent a roiling heat to the pit of Arin’s stomach and his legs wrapped around Dan’s slim waist, his hands held tighter to Dan’s back; silent cues that that had been a good choice, that he wanted more. Daniel obliged and suddenly Arin’s back is against the wall, the surface supporting him just as much as Dan’s body was and the younger man took the opportunity to shift his hips, grinding into Dan through the thick fabric of his jeans. 

It was then Dan’s turn to have his breath catch, but he turned it into a low groan as he started to match pace with Arin, his hips fluid against his friend’s. The older man pulled away just enough to watch, grinning at the way Arin’s cock was obviously leaking precum through his boxers.

“Why haven’t…we done this before?” Arin panted out, his arms lazily draped over Dan’s shoulders, head already thrown back against the wall because the friction was too much, too quickly and he was definitely going to come if he didn’t focus on something else and talking would do just fine.

“Arin, we have done this before,” Dan grinned, his fingers digging into soft skin, threatening to leave bruises as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the younger man’s jaw. Arin huffed out a sigh, rolling his eyes.

“No…I mean…this is a lot rougher than usual. I like it.”

“I never would have guessed you were a rough sex kind of guy,” Dan says, twisting his hips just so, watching Arin’s cock twitch helplessly in response against him. Arin moaned loud and he could feel his groin muscles contract as Dan slide a careful, slow hand down between them to rub at the head of Arin’s dick. It was almost enough to make him come but Dan pulled away just in time, teasing him with a hovering hand. His other hand was still supporting Arin, keeping him steady as the younger man arched his back higher in an attempt to get himself as close as possible to Dan.

“I need you to-“ another choked off moan escaped Arin before his could finish his sentence. Dan’s wandering hand reached into the other’s boxers, freeing his cock.  


“What do you need?” Dan asked, his voice thick with want. Arin bit his lower lip, unable to answer when Dan’s hand wrapped around his cock and started a pace of long, slow strokes. His voice was steady and confident and it made Arin shiver. Dan was taking control in a way that Arin couldn’t help but adore. “You have to tell me, or I can’t do what you want.”

“Faster – shit Dan, fuck – you have to move faster.” One of Arin’s legs slide down from Dan’s hip, coming to support him and offer the leverage needed to thrust up into the older man’s touch. It didn’t take much more for Arin to finish, his groans muffled by his own fingers pressed into his mouth while he coated Dan’s hands and his own stomach in strings of thick white cum. For a few long moments there was silence between them while Arin caught his breath, and Dan continuing to keep him from sliding down the wall in his post-orgasm limpness, watching him with dark, lusting eyes while he slid the younger man’s boxers off his legs.

“You look amazing like this,” Dan muttered, kicking away Arin’s boxers. “I hope you appreciate how fucking sexy you actually are.”

Arin only blushed, running damp fingers through his hair, pushing stray strands out of his face before attempting to pull himself away from Dan’s hold, only to find that he couldn’t quite break away. The look on Dan’s face was enough to get Arin half hard again. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” the slimmer man growled, lifting Arin again, this time turning and carrying him towards the bed on the other side of the room, depositing him on the rumpled comforter before coming to hover over him. Arin found himself breathless again, entranced by this side of Dan he hadn’t seen exposed before.

“You should be wearing less clothes,” Arin muttered, almost whined, eager for whatever it was Dan wanted to do. Without speaking, Dan reared back, taking one step, two, away from the bed before slowly unbuttoning his jeans, his gaze not once breaking from Arin’s, the smug grin on his face a perfect complement to his actions. He took his time sliding his pants and boxers down before kicking the garments away and sauntering back to the bed, crawling over Arin before kneeling over his hips, towering over the body beneath him while he surveyed it like a prize.

“Turn over,” Dan commanded, his voice just loud enough for Arin to hear, with just enough… forcefulness behind it that it was impossible to do anything other than obey. Arin moved quickly, eagerly and he could feel Dan move above him, shifting backwards to pull his hips up, dragging him into a kneeling position. The silence around them seemed to hum, and all Arin could do to focus was grip the comforter and cast a furtive glace over his should at what the other man was doing. Dan was wetting two, three fingers in his mouth, his other hand still holding onto pale white skin, his palm sliding up onto his back, rubbing a small stretch of spine to warn Arin what was coming up next. 

“Relax, let me in.” 

The younger man did as he was told, relaxing everything enough to let one slender finger in, hissing between his teeth when a second probed for entry. He made to say something, but Dan dug the heel of his hand down, pressing at the small of his back and without realizing it Arin had relaxed enough for three fingers to have found their way inside, pressing out slowly, carefully, stretching him in a tried and true manner. Arin’s swallowed hard, his breathing turning into gasping moans that he couldn’t contain, couldn’t quiet no matter what he tried and Dan urged him on, whispering for him to tell him how much he loved being stretched, how much he needed a cock inside of him and how it had to be Dan’s cock and no one else's. 

“Fuck, Dan, please,” Arin begged his voice pleading and high. “Just do it, please.”

“Do what?” Dan answered, pressing his three fingers in a bit deeper, edging his thumb close enough to ghost over sensitive skin. Arin jerked in response, crying out louder than he meant to, blushing deep. Dan never made him beg, never made him spell it out. He wished he would have sooner.

“Fuck me. Please…Jesus, just fuck me Daniel, God damn it. I need you so damn bad.” 

Dan had curved a finger midway through his request, finding the right spot to send Arin spiraling towards another orgasm, his back curved down, pressing his hips up to get the feeling back. 

But Dan pulled away, slipping his fingers out of Arin with a small, wet noise. Without hesitation, the digits were replaced with a cock, and Dan started a quick, steady pace, his hands holding tight to Arin’s hips, bruises nearly guaranteed to form where skin met skin, Dan’s strength that had been kept from him coming out in little ways, leaving reminders to Arin so he wouldn’t ever forget it, at least for a few days.

Dan suddenly slowed to a snail’s pace, pushing deep but then pulling himself out laboriously slow, making the man beneath him squirm.  
“Harder, faster, p-please. You can’t do this to me,” Arin whined, shifting his weight so he could let a hand stray to his own cock, pulling at it in quick, unsteady motions. Dan snaked a hand down to help, still paused behind him, buried to the hilt.

“One or the other, Arin. You can’t have both.” 

“Fuck,” Arin’s hand dropped, coming back to help support his weight on the bed. “Move, please.”

Dan obliged, and pretense of slow and steady gone as his grip tightened on Arin’s hips, the sound of their heavy breathing and the contact of skin against skin filling the room with sounds that would disgust them any other time, but it was the only soundtrack they needed. Dan rolled his hips into Arin’s, curling around him to kiss down his spine just before he came, not bothering to pull out, riding out his orgasm to the end, pulling out only after helping Arin finish for a second time. When Dan finally pulled himself away, he flung himself onto his back, arms spread wide as he tried to catch his breath. Arin had opted to simply let himself collapse forward, his limbs curled into himself since they were too weak to do much else.

For a long couple of minutes they stayed in silence, listening to each others breathing begin to regulate and become more normal. Finally, Dan spoke, breaking the spell they’d put themselves under.

“I didn’t think I had that in me.” He turned to look at Arin, who was already watching him with sleepy eyes, a smile creeping across his face.

“I told you, you’re stronger than you look.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon from tumblr for sending me the prompt! I haven't written smut in a very, very, very long time so this was actually really challenging for me, but a good exercise in pushing myself, I think. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
